Buck Hughes
Bambi "Buck" Hughes is the tertiary antagonist of Far Cry 3. Background Buck was born in Australia, where he joined the armed forces in his early twenties. His commanders quickly discovered his perverse addiction to inflicting pain and dismissed him. He fell into mercenary work, leading to a contract with Hoyt Volker, the South Pacific’s most notorious kingpin and slave trader. Hoyt realized that Buck's ferocious combat skills and unrelenting brutality could be of use. Since then, Buck has answered to no other. When Hoyt needs a kill, Buck gets the call. Buck buys Keith from Hoyt, using him as a sex slave and as leverage to coerce Jason Brody into finding a long lost and priceless Chinese ceremonial dagger hidden somewhere on the North Island. After finding the dagger and being reunited with Keith, Jason finds Buck has no intention of releasing them. Quoting Buck before the knife fight between him and Jason begins: After a brief struggle, Jason kills Buck by stabbing him with the dagger. Personality Plain and simply, he's a psychopathic pervert who enjoys torture, rape and murder. He's not out of his mind like Vaas is however. As the first major villain Jason has to overcome, Buck challenges him with tricky mind games and is very manipulative. At first sight you are not quite sure what he's about or how dangerous he is although you've been warned that he's a hitman. Superficially charming and masculine with his Australian accent, Buck plays a more mysterious role than the other villains. Although a man that not just anyone can trifle with, he doesn't exactly seem like a leader like Vaas and Hoyt and thus is not as powerful as these two. His weakness is slacking off and he seems overly confident. He lets Jason do his dirty work and get stronger. Although clearly an evil person, he offers some of the darkly funniest moments to the game. Trivia *There is a strong implication that Buck was raping Keith repeatedly while he was in his possession. *He has a large tattoo of a male deer's head on his chest with the word "Buck" emblazoned on it (a buck being a male deer). *As with all the antagonists of Far Cry 3, Jason kills Buck with a knife. *Just before meeting Buck for the first time, Jason quotes the movie Kill Bill saying "His name is Buck, and he likes to f...". Bambi Hughes and Buck bear some resemblance as they are both rapists. *At the end of the mission "Piece of the Past", Buck references Robert Frost's Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening, a poem in which a rider stops to admire a woods' beauty while it is snowing. Buck greets Jason, saying "I know the woods are lovely, dark, and deep... but get the fuck up!", quoting the first line of the poem's final stanza. *Buck may have an accomplice named Hector since Buck speaks instructions to a Hector into his phone when Jason refuses to admit that Buck is the master, but this may have been a hoax since there is no sound coming from the other end. Gallery farcry3.jpg|Buck threatening to kill Keith unless Jason does as told Buck_Far_Cry_3.jpg|Buck inside the bar Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist